


[Art] The Good Girl Chronicles

by Ada_Lovelaced



Series: The Good Girl Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, F/M, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Hermione is sent back in time and finds a young Arthur and Alister Moody. Sexy shenanigans ensue.An unofficial illustration for The Good Girl Chronicles by LumosLyra
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Arthur Weasley
Series: The Good Girl Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	[Art] The Good Girl Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good Girl Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901709) by [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra). 



> LumosLyra came up with the most bananas pairing, and I'm so into it. The prompt she worked with was, "Who would she call sir and who would she call daddy?"  
> And Arthur Weasley has the biggest daddy dom energy of all.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
